


Purple

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Pirates of Childhood [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, favorite colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's <em>not</em> his favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been awhile since I've posted anything here. Turns out school and work and breaking up with one's girlfriend don't leave much time to faff around with fic. Reading fic? Oh yes, lots of that. Writing fic? Seem to have forgotten how.
> 
> Oh well. Maybe I'll make time every couple of days for these cuties, then.

Sherlock is especially fond of the colour purple. He won’t say it’s his favourite - partly because he lacks the ability to say favourite properly yet, but mostly because having a favourite colour is for _babies_ \- and he’s likely to throw a tantrum if someone calls it that, but he is quite fond of it. He’s most comfortable in his purple footie pajamas, with the purple blanket Mycroft had given him on his second birthday, stretched out across the little purple Sherlock-sized couch in the library. And when one John Watson presents a pretty purple wildflower to him the day they first meet, Sherlock finds it very hard to convince himself of any reason not to be this older boy’s friend. He even keeps his opinions to himself when John tells him red is his favourite colour.


End file.
